Fiesta! Fiesta!
|producer = |Last = Jidanda Dance / Feel! Kanjiru yo 9th Single (2017) |Next = SEXY SEXY / Naite Ii yo / Vivid Midnight 10th Single (2018)}} Fiesta! Fiesta! is the first digital single by Juice=Juice.Yanagawa Nanami. "MV撮影なのだ！♡梁川奈々美" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2017-07-31. It was released on August 23, 2017. The titled track was pre-released on iTunes on August 2, 2017.Kanazawa Tomoko. "♪.本日先行配信START 金澤朋子" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2017-08-02. Recochoku downloads from August 23 up to August 29, 2017 included a special artist photo PDF."Juice=Juice「Fiesta! Fiesta!」が配信スタート！(期間限定ダウンロード特典も)" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-08-23. An English version of "Wonderful World" from their 6th single is included as a B-side.Miyamoto Karin. "2日目☆宮本佳林" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2017-07-17. It is the first single to feature new members Yanagawa Nanami and Dambara Ruru. Tracklist #Fiesta! Fiesta! #Wonderful World (English Ver.) #Fiesta! Fiesta! (Instrumental) Featured Members *Miyazaki Yuka *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari *Yanagawa Nanami (debut) *Dambara Ruru (debut) Single Information ;Fiesta! Fiesta! *Lyrics: Izutsu Himi *Composition, Spanish Rap, and Voice: Miyazaki Yuka. "自 宮崎由加" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice. 2017-08-20. *Arrangement and Programming: Okubo Kaoru *Chorus: Shiobara Namiko *Dance Choreography: Yamashiro Yoko *Music Video: MAZRI ;Wonderful World (English Ver.) *Original Lyrics and Composition: Iijima Ken *English Lyrics: Suzuki Momoko *Arrangement: gaokalab *Piano, Keyboards, and Percussion: Sumikama Tomohiro *Electric and Acoustic Guitar: Sawada Tattsu *Additional Guitar, and Programming: Takahashi Yuichi *Other Instruments: gaokalab *Chorus: Juice=Juice, Iijima Ken, Sumikama Tomohiro, Takahashi Yuichi Performances TV Performances *2017.10.30 The Girls Live Concert Performances ;Fiesta! Fiesta! *Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~Seven Horizon~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~World Tour~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~World Tour→J=J Day Special~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~Beyond the Beyond~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 FINAL at Nippon Budokan ~Seven Squeeze!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~PERFECT SCORE~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Go ahead~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Shimakura Rika *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Go ahead SPECIAL~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 6gatsu ~Niji~ - Shimakura Rika *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2018 ~J=J Summer Special~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Esperanza~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Esperanza J=J DAY SPECIAL~ *Juice=Juice LIVE 2018 at NIPPON BUDOKAN TRIANGROOOVE *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE TOUR 2019 ~GO FOR IT!~ *Juice=Juice & Country Girls LIVE *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 *Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "beautiful" *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2019 supported by POCARI SWEAT J=J Summer Special *Juice=Juice LIVE TOUR 2019 ~Con Amor~ *Juice=Juice CONCERT 2019 ~octopic!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ ;Wonderful World (English Ver.) *Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER ~HELLO! GATHERING~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~World Tour~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~World Tour→J=J Day Special~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 FINAL at Nippon Budokan ~Seven Squeeze!~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Yamazaki Mei *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 6gatsu ~Niji~ - Yamazaki Mei *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.6 ~ Summer Special! - Yamazaki Mei Event Performances *2019.08.02 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL - BEYOOOOONDS *2019.08.04 ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL Chart Positions !Ref |- | rowspan="2" align="center"| |iTunes Top 100 Songs | align="center" |3 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/loveholiday128/status/892756657268072448 |- |mora Daily High-Res Single Ranking | align="center" |'1' | align="center" |https://twitter.com/HORINORU3/status/900505948204146688 |} Trivia *The single was first announced and performed at the Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER concert tour on July 15, 2017."新 宮崎由加" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2017-07-15. *"Wonderful World (English Ver.)" is the first full English song released by Juice=Juice. *The "Fiesta! Fiesta!" music video was originally planned to be available for paid digital download, but staff decided to cancel it due to convenience and instead release it later on YouTube as promotion."Juice=Juice「Fiesta! Fiesta!」ミュージックビデオについて" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-08-23. On October 10, 2017, only a short version was uploaded onto YouTube, and to date, the full version has not been released. There is also assumption that the release of the full music video has been scrapped. * sang the demo for "Fiesta! Fiesta!""Juice=Juiceさんシングル『Fiesta! Fiesta!』発売！ライナーノーツ" (in Japanese). Izutsu Himi Official Blog. 2017-08-23. in addition to composing the song and providing the Spanish rap and chorus vocals. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Store Listings: iTunes, Recochoku, mora, music.jp, dwango.jp Category:2017 Singles Category:Digital Singles Category:Juice=Juice Debuts Category:Juice=Juice Singles Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:Spanish Name Single